The Falling Angel
by kaybee120
Summary: River is the angel that was never written in the Bible. When she falls onto earth, she has one duty: stop the gates of hell opening. When she lands into Grace, California she is greeted by trouble. Not just the trouble of the things that want to stop her mission but the trouble and prayers of others. Can River help everyone and can she close the gates of hell before the apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Falling and Flying**

**By: Kayla Peterson**

* * *

A loud screech filled the cold night sky in the small town of Grace, California. It was full of pain and loss. To many people, it was maybe a car sliding with bad breaks or a little girl who tripped and fell in the cold night. It was the night of Christmas Eve with the streets empty and homes filled with sleeping children. A town that was quiet and unaware of what would happen at the strike of midnight.

Up above was a different world. There is a world of color and wonder. Where the stars in the night sky shine all different colors. The kinds of colors humans will never see until they part from earth. There is a place where clouds can reflect rainbows and the sun blazes many colors of yellow. This night, however, did not look as beautiful to an angel named River. To Rivers brothers and sisters she was an orb of silver and gold dust but on Christmas Day she would be human. River was the unwritten angel and the guardian of the gates of hell. She knew that this day would come and as an angel she would have to rise. Most angels were messengers of God. On this night, River had a message to deliver. River glided to the edge of a glittering pink cloud and was ready to hear the recited words she had memorized to form existence.

"River are you sure you want to do this?" Another angel beside her appeared. He was a glinting blue and silver light.

"Do not make this any harder on me dear, this is a path I must take no matter how hard it is or may become", River replied monotone. She knew what was coming and she did not need to be reminded how painful it would be.

"Goodbye, River", The other angel bowed his head before reciting the words he promised he would read to River when her time was up,"Aliud vero, et alia dejiciuntur volet. Hoc enim Angelus non indiguit gratia non. Condemnavit terram in terra. videte ut coeperit. ambulare inter homines (But of something else, some fall and some fly. For this angel does not need grace no more. Condemn them by land on earth. Watch as they begin to fall. To walk among humans)".

Falling is one thing for us but falling for an angel hurts. To some angels, falling is quick and easy. For River it was could feel it in her bones and in her very existence. It started as a small burning fire that she didn't notice until it grew. It burned to the very heart of her. She has seen many angels fall and knew what happened next. As if the falling could hear her thoughts, she felt herself rip apart. River knew she was falling and to humans she looked like a comet or an asteroid. To River, she felt her grace divide into two. She was becoming human.

River looked down. That was her destination. Grace, California was a small destination for River. She picked it especially. That's when River hit the ground. She impacted off a highway into a pile of snow and trees. It felt like the wind was knocked out of her and the world was turned upside down.

River tried to get up but her body did not react. So she rested her head into the snow, taking her first breath of air after realizing that she had to breath. She inhaled then exhaled until her heart was at a normal rate. Cold frosted air filled the angel. Okay… What now? River opened her eyes. To River, earth was not like heaven, it was dark. In front of her was a sky filled with a full moon, shining white stars and dark snow filled clouds off in the distance. River shivered from the cold breeze that was brought from the snow. Her new eyes felt weird. Right. Blink. River closed her eyes before opening them then closing them yet again until her body took over the unconscious act. My voice. River hummed a small melody of do-ray-la. The vocal cords came out sing song and clear. Wonderful. River wriggled her fingers. Hoping they would move. Without her thinking, her body reacted by sitting up. River looked down. She was wearing a silk white dress with silver pearls lining the collar and bottom hem. The top was fitted with long sleeves and the bottom fluffed outwards until it ended at her ankle.

_Funny Cassie, you even got my cloths right._ River smirked to herself. She knew that the angels could hear her prayers but she could not hear them. She frowned inwardly. She was alone on earth with on angel. River looked at where she laid moments ago, on the white snow was a black shadow outline of wings. She then stood up admiring the print she made in the snow. The shadow was a sign that an angel fell here and it would be the Place River would go to when she was to return to heaven.

_Where is my jacket?_ River thought frustrated as she searched around the shadow wings. On her shoulders, blue and silver twinkled into a form of a white fur coat with a silver belt. She laughed to herself as she reached into the pocket; out she pulled a silver key.

_23000 Lion Ave_

_Appt. 3B_

River read the keys inscription. Back in the early days she chose a spot to call home if she ever had to come to earth. That place was 23000 Lion Ave in apartment 3B. It was the middle of Grace and a block away from the library.

River heard a rustle from the distance bushes. She was no longer an angel but she could sense trouble inside of her. River reached for her jacket and pulled out a small dagger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Demons and Angels**

**By: Kayla Peterson**

River was from heaven. Angeles are messengers and warriors of God. Something stirred inside her, it wasn't her white grace adjusting to her new body, and it was something dark and cold. She inhaled a deep breath. Nothing. She sensed it though. She looked around her. The highway was empty but she could see thick bushes beside it. River had no choice. She pushed her grace out of her body. River felt a burning sensation her body. The first strike came quickly. A demon pushed through the brush and towards River. The demon possessed an older man wearing a pink dress shirt with a pink black and white tie to match. His tan pants were wet from waiting behind the bushes. The mans name was John; he had a wife and one daughter named Amelia. Then River saw the dark glow the man possessed. This was the devils follower, Abaddon.

River felt the silver blade in her hand as it became heavier. She gripped the handle tightly as she struck. Abaddon ran towards her, with no weapon. River knew that when she landed, she would catch attention but this was ridiculous. One demon with no weapon was no match for an angel. She raised the blade, preparing to stab him when a sharp pain glazed her side. Something warm and sticky started running down her leg.

River screamed out, falling flat on her back as Abaddon pinned her down on the cold, snowy ground. Behind her stood a little girl; in her hand she held a small bloody black dagger.

River cursed under her breath, she should've seen that coming.

"Is this the best heaven has to offer", Abaddon laughed his foul breath making River move away.

River felt an emotion stir in her. In a way, she agreed with the demon. River struggled out of his grip but he only laughed. The little girl grabbed her dagger, spinning both knifes in her hand. She was a little girl in soul but she was possessed. River called on her grace, which pushed both demons against a tree. She waved her hand and they were petrified onto the tree.

"I am River. I am a Messenger and Angel of the Lord. What right do you have to question heaven and my father?" Rivers voice rose through the forest, it shook all the snow off the trees, the clouds that looked so far away now rumbled above the angel, the wind stirred at her feet making the snow swirl in circles. The creatures looked at the angel astonished.

"Angels are not supposed to have any power here", the little girl snarled. This was John's daughter, Amelia.

"Look at me and tell me if I am an average angel", River laughed. Above lightning lit the dark sky, illuminating black shadows of winds on Rivers back. As soon as the lightning disappeared, so did the wings.

River mover her hand down in a slow motion, concentrating. It was true though, she had limited ability but she wasn't defenseless. She just couldn't let them know that. As her hand moved down, so did the human heads. She quickly snapped her wrist up, forcing the evil creatures out of their human hosts. White light erupted from both people.

River collapsed on the floor panting. That had taken so much out of her and her grace. She could feel her wound bleeding and drying. She glanced down to her side. It was a deep gash that ran from her belly button to her hip. Her white gown was soaked in red liquid. She scooped up a pile of cold snow that numbed her hands and held it to the cut. She screamed in agony. River did not expect this to hurt. River was not used to this human body.

"Daddy", Rivers scream woke up Amelia, the little girl. John opened his eyes.

He looked at River in shock. All he could remember were pieces of his memory. He was with Amelia cooking dinner when the whole kitchen turned dark with black smoke. Then he was here in the forest with his daughter, looking up at a shooting star. He remembered watching the shooting star land into a person. Half of John was stunned at this miracle and the other half was hateful of the beautiful person. The thing was that, he wasn't controlling his movements. He was charging at this person, who was just adjusting to her surroundings. John tried to stop himself, but he watched as his little daughter stabbed the shooting star. He was forced to push the shooting star down roughly; she was obviously in pain and discomfort. John spoke some words that he could not recall. Whatever he said, it obviously pained the shooting star. Deep down, he felt horrible for what he is doing to this star, but he had no control over anything. Then he was pushed against a tree with a wave of her hand. When she spoke, her words were powerful enough to make mother nature bow down. Lightning struck above her head and powerful black shadowed wings shown in the light. The thing inside John was scared and he admired the shooting star for scaring this evil thing. She looked worn and tired; her side was also bleeding heavily. John could see something inside her though—determination. She pushed the thing out of him and his daughter and that's when everything when black.

John shook his head, looking at the beautiful creature. She was laying in a circle, writhing in pain, trying to press snow onto her wound which made her shake. John did not know what to do.


End file.
